Un crepusculo sin magia
by loneliness94
Summary: Que pasaría si la historia de Edward y Bella fuera un sueño de ella. Si los vampiros no existieran. Si el mundo es tan normal como debería de ser. "Que mi vida continúe como lo habría hecho si Edward hubiera muerto en 1918. Como hubiera sucedido si en el mundo no existiera seres sobrenaturales, porque sin ellos no hubiese conocido a Edward."
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia.**

**Prólogo**

_Apreté las manos sobre su cara una vez más y retiré el escudo de mi mente para dejarme ir de nuevo hasta los nítidos recuerdos de la primera noche de esta vida nueva, demorándome en los detalles. Reía sin aliento cuando la urgencia de su beso interrumpió otra vez mis esfuerzos. —Maldita sea —refunfuñó mientras me besaba con ansia por debajo de la barbilla. —Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo —le recordé. —Por siempre y para siempre jamás —murmuró. —Eso me suena a gloria. Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad._

Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y no solo eso; sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido. Poco a poco fui tratando de abrir los ojos. _Todo esta blanco_ pensé. Poco después me di cuenta que estaba mirando el techo. Cuando baje la mirada, me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Antes de pensar el significado de esto, escuché un sonido constante. Vi la maquina a mi lado marcando el sonido de mi corazón. Tarde un minuto en percatarme lo extraño de esto. _Mi corazón no late desde mi transformación._ Poco a poco me di cuenta que mi vista y mis sentidos no eran vampíricos sino humanos. Intenté moverme pero sentí todo el cuerpo entumecido además me era difícil pensar con claridad.

_Soy humana_ pensé, pero entonces… ¿dónde está Edward, Renesme y los demás?. Este lugar se parecía mucho a cuando estuve hospitalizada luego del enfrentamiento con James. _Pero en esta ocasión Edward no está a mi lado_ pensé sintiendo un vacío. No el vacío que sentí cuando Edward me dejó; sino un vacío que sientes cuando caminas y te das cuenta que el suelo ha desaparecido. Antes de poder analizar mis sentimientos, la puerta se abrió. _Mi madre_ pensé sorprendida y algo alicaída.

-¡Bellaaa...!- gritó. Corrió a mi lado a abrazarme. Hice una mueca de dolor. Renne al percatarse, se alejó. –Lo siento- susurró apenada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dije ignorando su disculpa.

-Tal vez debería llamar al doctor ahora que por fin has despertado. ¡Cariño, estoy tan feliz!. Han sido unos meses horribles.-replicó con ojos llorosos.

-¿Meses?-exclamé.

-Llamaré al doctor- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

_He estado meses inconsciente y aun así no veo a ninguno de los Cullen aquí_. Antes de poder desesperarme con ese pensamiento, entró un doctor de mediana edad y de rostro corriente. Sentí algo de nostalgia pensando en un doctor que se parecía más a un modelo que a un médico. Comenzó a analizarme sin darme ninguna información acerca de mi condición y su trato era un tanto brusco. Luego salió de la habitación diciendo que en unas cuantas horas vendría una enfermera para que me hagan unas resonancias magnéticas. Miré a mi madre significativamente.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Estuviste cuatro meses inconsciente, te caíste de las escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza. Te llevé al hospital y te tuvieron que operar; pues la caída provocó que se formara un coágulo en el cerebro. Pero después de la operación entraste en coma y…- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.-El doctor dijo que tendrías algunos problemas de memoria cuando salieras del coma, ¡oh! cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Quise preguntar dónde estaba Edward pero había algo que me lo impedía. Mordí mi labio con ansiedad.

-¿Qué día es?-pregunté.

- 30 de Abril- dijo.

-¿De qué año?- insistí.

-2005- musitó extrañada.

! ¿2005?! pensé. En esta época todavía no iba Forks, debí haberme caído antes de ir a vivir con Charlie. Eso quiere decir que lo que soñé todavía no ha pasado.

-Y… ¿Charlie?-musité incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-¡Ah!, tengo que decirle que finalmente has despertado- exclamó poniéndose de pie. La detuve antes de que se fuera.

-¿La escuela?, ¿cuándo voy a ir a Forks?-pregunté.

-¿Forks?, cariño, sigues insistiendo en eso; no tienes que hacerlo. Además no puedes viajar, menos en tu condición.

-Estoy bien y ya he tomado una decisión.-repliqué. Renne suspiró.

-Está bien pero tienes que esperar a que el doctor lo autorice- musitó yéndose del cuarto.

_Soy humana, tengo diecisiete y no conozco a Edward._ De pronto me llegó un pensamiento sombrío.

_-Te he traído al baile -dijo arrastrando las palabras y contestando finalmente a mi pregunta-, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si está en mi mano. Quiero que seas humana, que tu vida continúe como lo habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como debería haber sucedido._

_Me estremecí al oír sus palabras y luego sacudí la cabeza con enojo._

Que mi vida continúe como lo habría hecho si Edward hubiese muerto en 1918. Si no existiera seres sobrenaturales, porque sin ellos no hubiese conocido a Edward.

Volví a sentir ese vacío. Sentí que el suelo desapareció a mis pies, solo que esta vez pude sentir como caía. Apenas y me percaté que la oscuridad estaba volviendo. _Me estoy desmayando_ pensé. Después solo sentí una soledad inmensa porque el mundo sin vampiros significaría un mundo sin Edward.

**Es una idea que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Será como si nunca hubiese existido

**La historia es mia, los personajes no. Escuchar la canción Glommy Sunday.**

Capítulo 1: "Será como si nunca hubiese existido"

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció Charlie una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

_Mi monovolumen _pensé. Sonreí recordándolo. Luego mi sonrisa se congeló. Pude sentir como un dolor se instalaba en mi pecho mientras pensaba en alguien que odiaba mi carro por ser demasiado lento. Me estremecí. No podía pensar en Edward con mi padre presente, no quería que se preocupara. Además lo encontraría. Ya estaba en Forks. Todo lo de mi sueño hasta ahora parece ser cierto. Solo que nuestro encuentro se retrasó algunos meses. Intente olvidar ese sentimiento de estar en un avismo.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.-dije recordando lo que dije en mi sueño, ahorrándome muchas preguntas sobre lo que ya sabía.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

_Lo estaré cuando vea a Edward. _Antes estar en Forks era mi pesadilla, pero ahora era completamente diferente. Luego de que desperté, me hicieron varios analisis que dijeron que estaba completamente recuperada. El doctor dijo que tenía que esperarme algunos días para que pueda viajar. Tiempo que mi madre trato de aprovechar al máximo para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Me llevo a los lugares en donde pudiera disfrutar el sol al máximo. Pero esos días fueron un infierno. Me había acostumbrado tanto al clima de mi sueño que ahora el sol me pareció fuera de lugar y extraño. Además el tiempo que pasaba en Phoenix es un tiempo que pasaba sin conocer a Edward.

Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

_Tal como en mi sueño. _Trate de no pensar en nada en el transcurso del viaje. Aunque no pude evitar un sentimiento de añoranza cuando vi el paisaje. Completamente nublado y verde. Un lugar perfecto para vampiros.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio. No quise preguntar sobre los Cullen para no obtener sospechas.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Charlie. Era tal como en mi sueño pero eso no me dijo nada pues ya había vivido con él en algunas vacaciones. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio.

Allí, aparcado en la calle, estaba mi monovolumen. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído con una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Me encantó. Pero ese no era el motivo de mi sonrisa. El carro era exactamente igual que en mi sueño; eso quiere decir que todo lo paso ahí pasará. Así que no pude evitar tener una enorme sonrisa al exclamar— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, no podía controlar mis ansias por querer que pase el día lo más rápido posible.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. Pero había unos pocos cambios, igual que en mi sueño: el suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje, la cama y un escritorio. Mis ojos parpadearon rápidamente para evitar que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas. _Todo es exactamente igual, solo falta Edward. _Me convencí que no tenía caso que me pusiera triste, que lo iba a ver mañana. Pero había algo en ese pensamiento que me dejaba un mal sabor de boca. La sola posibilidad de que Edward no existiese hacía que mi corazón de un brinco y que todo mi cuerpo se alterase frente a eso.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, pero ahora necesitaba una buena distracción para no pensar en el día de mañana. Trate de leer alguno de mis libros favoritos. Pero todos me recordaban a Edward de alguna forma.

Finalmente me dispuse a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que desperté del coma. Tuve varias discusiones con Renne con el tema de Forks. Pero finalmente se rindió. Estudié varios días para ponerme al día, ya que a pesar que estaba más adelantada había estado meses inconsciente. La semana de exámenes estaba próxima y yo tenía que rendir algunos exámenes más para poder nivelarme y pasar el año. Resultaba algo raro porque en mi cabeza yo ya me había graduado. Pero los recuerdos de mi sueño a pesar de ser nítidos, algunas cosas no son muy claras. Como lo aprendido en el trascurso de mi tiempo en el instituto de Forks. Eso me inquietaba, no quería olvidarme de mi sueño. Pero podía recordar perfectamente el rostro de Edward, su voz, su olor…

También recordaba al resto de los Cullen y a mi hija. Solté un suspiro. _Renesme._ Todavía faltaba mucho para que naciera. Trate de desviar mi mente de ahí, sino no dormiría el resto de la noche.

La otra semana eran los exámenes finales de la escuela. Yo iba a ir mañana para familiarizarme con el ambiente, además de estar al tanto de los temas en que están. En algún punto de esos pensamientos me quede dormida, solo tomé consciencia cuando mi despertador sonó. No recordaba lo que había soñado pero mis lágrimas secas eran una prueba que no era un buen sueño. Me paré inmediatamente para alistarme. Trate de ponerme la mejor ropa que tenía pues esta iba ser la primera vez que Edward me viera. Cuando finalmente estaba lista Charlie ya se había ido. Y no me asombraba, era realmente tarde. Salí corriendo hacia mi carro sin tomar desayuno.

Cuando pude divisar el instituto, mi ánimo mejoró. _Aquí esta Edward._ Cuando entré al aparcamiento y no vi su volvo; sentí nauseas. _Es tarde, ya deberían estar aquí. _Salí del auto rumbo a la dirección casi de manera refleja.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos._ La señora Cope_.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Isabella Swan —le informé.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Quiso explicarme los planos y el mecanismo de la escuela, pero la corte. Le dije que me las arreglaría y que estaba retrasada para mi primera clase. Me dedicó una sonrisa seca. Supe que había ensayado la conversación que iba a tener conmigo y que yo se la estaba arruinando. Me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks aunque no sonaba como si lo desease. _Genial, ya le caigo mal a alguien._

Los demás estudiantes ya se encontraban en las aulas. Corrí rápidamente hacia el salón cayéndome en el proceso. Con todo se me olvida que no puedo correr. Entre al salón sin tocar y el profesor me regañó. No importaba. Parecía que para mí el tiempo se había detenido cuando no vi el volvo ni ningún carro de los Cullen.

Las clases transcurrieron casi sin que me dé cuenta. El almuerzo llego. Me dirigía ahí con Jessica. _Déjà vu_ pensé irónicamente. Pero cuando mi vista se dirigió a la mesa de los Cullen, esta estaba vacía. Casi inconscientemente tome mi almuerzo. Hoy día no era soleado. _Ellos_ deberían estar aquí. Antes de que la desesperación tomara posesión de mi cuerpo le pregunte a Jessica cortándole todo su parloteo.

-¿Ha faltado alguien hoy?

-No- me contesto extrañada. Trate de que mi rostro no se alterara.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez de los Cullen?- no pude reprimir la ansiedad de mi voz. Sabiendo que su respuesta me dejaría en la completa desolación o me devolvería la vida que sentía que había perdido cuando entre a la cafetería.

-No, ¿es eso como una especie de banda o una pandilla?- pregunto totalmente confundida.

-Algo como eso- conteste poniéndome de pie y corriendo hacia el baño. Sentía que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Finalmente llegue al baño justo en el momento en que su respuesta entrara en mi ser. _Los Cullen no están aquí. Ellos no existen. Todo lo de mi sueño no va a pasar. Todo era fantasía, no era real._ Pero un dolor profundo en mi pecho me decía lo contrario. Porque si eso nunca sucedió cómo es posible que duela tanto. No pude reprimirme más. Solté todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Porque _él_ no era real, solo había sido un juego de mi imaginación. Casi quise arrancarme la cabeza. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué soñé algo como eso si no era verdad?, ¿por qué si era un simple sueño me siento tan mal?, ¿por qué siento que mi vida no tiene ningún sentido sin alguien que ni siquiera existe? Entendía claramente lo que las personas dicen que cuando más alto vuelas más fuerte es la caída. Lo sentía. _Demonios._ Me sentía como en el infierno. Tenía puestas todas mis esperanzas en que lo vería hoy, no quise pensar en la posibilidad en que todo fuera mentira. Y ahora lo sentía. Este dolor era peor que el que sentí cuando me transformaron en vampiro en mi sueño. Porque este era más que físico. Lo sentía en el alma.

Todo mi mundo se oscureció, nada parecía tener sentido porque _él _no estaba conmigo; nunca lo estaría. _Jamás existió_. Este sufrimiento no se comparaba con el que sentí cuando me dejo. El agujero en mi corazón era enorme casi parecía como si no tuviera un corazón sino triturador que machacaba todo a su paso. Pero supe al instante que si lo tenía, porque podía sentir el amor hacia _él,_ un personaje ficticio. Me acurruque en la esquina del cubículo del baño. Nada valía la pena ya. Casi pude disfrutar el dolor, era lo único que tenia de Edward. En medio de esta agonía pude escuchar, como una radio lejana, voces.

-¿Oíste lo que pregunto la nueva?, algo como _Colens_. ¿Podría estar más chiflada? Lo del coma definitivamente afecto a su cerebro- tarde unos segundos en reconocer la voz de Lauren.

-Lo se, viste su cara al abandonar la cafetería. Parecía como si la estuviesen apuñalando. ¡Que loca esta esa chica!-no pude reconocer esa voz.

Ellas no sabían que yo estaba aquí. Casi quise reírme. Cuando me había abstraído en mi dolor no había hecho ningún sonido. Era el dolor más fuerte y horrible que alguien pudiera sentir; y mis lágrimas y temblores no habían emitido ningún ruido. Entonces lo supe. El dolor era tan grande que ningún sonido hubiese podido transmitir mi agonía. Apenas y me di cuenta que ellas habían abandonado el baño. _El receso había acabado_. Tenía que ir a clases. Salí del baño en un estado de aturdimiento. Como si estuviera sumergida en un dolor profundo pero aun así no había sido lo suficiente para que mi corazón dejara de latir. Parecía como si ya estuviese muerta, pero un dolor agudo y constante me recordaba que no lo estaba. Fui hacia Biología casi sin pensarlo. Entre sin tocar la puerta.

-Vaya, usted debe ser la señorita Swan. Nos estábamos preguntando si nos acompañaría, la clase comenzó hace 5 minutos.-dijo el señor Banner.

Eché una mirada al asiento en que debería estar Edward y estaba vacío. Es el asiento que me tocaba. _Sola._ Sin un compañero. No pude más. Salí corriendo. Escuche al señor Banner decir mi nombre.

Conduje mi carro con un destino fijo, con la única esperanza que quedaba. Trate de recordar la ruta que debía seguir, afortunadamente esa parte de mis sueños lo recordaba bastante nítido.

Seguí conduciendo lentamente a través del camino zigzagueante lleno de maleza, entre los árboles que se arqueaban sobre mí como un verde túnel vivo. Tanto me temblaban las manos que las apreté con fuerza en torno al volante.

Era consciente de que parte de mi motivación para hacer esto era el sueño y la absoluta desesperación. Había algo que tenía que buscar. Algo imposible e inalcanzable, atemorizador y enajenador, pero estaba allí fuera, en alguna parte. Debía creer que era así.

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido _pensé. _Porque en realidad nunca existió. _Tal vez esas palabras fueron como un aviso de mi mente de decirme que nada era real que solo era un sueño bastante vívido. La densa maleza, casi como una jungla, se deslizaba lentamente por las ventanillas del coche. El camino seguía adelante. Comencé a ir más deprisa, ya que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo? ¿No debería haber llegado ya a la casa? El sendero estaba tan invadido por la espesura; era peor que cuando fui luego que Edward se fue. _¿Cuándo fuiste?, tu nunca fuiste. Fue un sueño_. Casi suelto el volante, sentía mi garganta en llamas y veía borroso por las lágrimas_. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba encontrarlo? _Me eché a temblar.

Entonces apareció el hueco entre los árboles que yo estaba buscando, sólo que casi ni se percibía. De hecho de no saber que estaba ahí, no lo hubiese visto. Los altos helechos habían invadido el prado que rodeaba la casa, apretándose en torno a los troncos de los cedros.

La casa estaba allí, pero no era la misma. Resultaba espeluznante. Me pareció que era una guarida apropiada para vampiros. No era tan grande como la de los Cullen. De hecho era más del tamaño de la cabaña que nos había construido Esme. Una voz sombría me recordó la verdad. _Era un sueño, Esme no existe. _Mis rodillas no resistieron más. Caí en los helechos, raspándome los brazos. No importaba, nada importaba, porque _esa_ ni siquiera era una casa, era una ruina. Una casa en la que no había habitado personas durante un par de siglos. Sus paredes estaban marcados por la putrefacción y la desolación.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia la fachada vacía y desnuda. Parecía apunto de derrumbarse. La puerta se rompió cuando trate de abrirla. Así que entre en un agujero de esta. El techo no parecía que iba a aguantar mucho. Mire al interior, y pude ver que había pertenecido a una familia del siglo XVIII de clase medía. Las fotografías mostraba a una familia normal y pequeña, que seguramente habían abandonada la casa al darse cuenta lo alejada que estaba de la ciudad. De pronto me vino en la cabeza una escena cuando Alice volvió luego de que me lanzará hacía un acantilado.

_No habló de irse en ningún momento y yo no le pregunté. Sabía que su marcha era inevitable, pero me lo quité de la cabeza._

_En vez de eso, hablamos sobre su familia, de todos menos de uno._

_Carlisle trabajaba por las noches en Ithaca y enseñaba a tiempo parcial en la universidad de Cornell. Esme estaba restaurando una casa del siglo XVII, un monumento histórico situado en un bosque al norte de la ciudad._

Esme restauraba casas antiguas, lo más probable es que de haber existido hubiese restaurado esta. Salí sin querer permanecer ni un minuto más en una casa que demostraba que Edward era ilusión.

Me quedé allí, a unos pasos de la casa. Ahora no había nada en lo que me pueda aferrar. Todo el mundo dejo de tener sentido. Me pregunto si era lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir en un mundo sin Edward. Tal vez no debería seguir existiendo. Tal vez si acabo con todo, ya no sienta nada. Pero algo en ese pensamiento no era tranquilizador. Lo único que tenía de Edward estaba en mi cabeza. Si muero, eso se habrá ido. Su existencia dependía de mi.

No me había percatado que había vuelto a mi auto y que estaba conduciendo. Me aparque cerca de un parque. Aún no tenía claro a donde me dirigiría. Era horrible saber que la única solución que me quitaría el dolor me quitaría también a Edward. Porque a pesar de ser mentira, no me importaba. Me volvería loca entonces. Loca con revivir su recuerdo, estar con él; aunque sea en sueños... aunque no sea verdad. Sumergirme en un mundo de locura y alucinaciones, aunque haga que mi corazón y mi alma duelan. No me importaba. Un sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, era una canción,. Se escuchaba a lo lejos, en la radio de un carro lejano.

**(N.A: la canción es Gloomy Sunday de Sarah McLachlan, escúchenla es muy triste)**

Lúgubre domingo,

el domingo es lúgubre.

Con sombras es cómo paso el día,

Mi corazón y yo

hemos decidido acabar con todo esto.

Pronto habrá velas

y oraciones que sean recitadas, lo sé.

Pero déjales que no lloren.

Déjales saber que estoy orgullosa de irme

La muerte no es soñar.

En la muerte te estoy acariciando

con el último respiro de mi alma.

Estaré bendiciéndote

con el último respiro de mi corazón.

Lúgubre domingo.

Soñando, soñando que sólo estaba soñando

Me desperté y estabas dormido.

En lo más profundo de mi corazón, aquí.

Querido, espero,

que mi sueño nunca te persiga.

Mi corazón te está diciendo

Cuanto te quiero

Lúgubre domingo.

Gemí de dolor. Esto era demasiado. No podía seguir viviendo, este dolor me mataría viva. Esta pena inmensa. Ahora entendía porque esa sensación de vacío. Porque mi suelo era Edward,_ él_ era todo con lo que me sostenía. Y ahora que él no está y _nunca_ estuvo; estoy cayendo… cayendo en un mar lleno de dolor y soledad. Las olas negras y despiadadas me jalan y me hunden en la desesperación. Porque es como si nunca hubiese existido. Porque nunca existió. _Él _nunca existió. Y cuando pensé que mi agonía no podía ser más grande sentí como me desvanecía. Tal vez este dolor si sea suficiente para morir. Sonreí pensando en la posibilidad, aunque sea un instante, dejar de sufrir. Pude escuchar como mi corazón latía más despacio advirtiéndome que mis deseos serán cumplidos. Sólo pude pensar en un nombre cuando mi conciencia se desvaneció.

**La historia todavia no termina. Falta como 10 o 15 capitulos mas, no estoy segura. Dejenme algun review con su opinion. :)**


	3. Capitulo 2 : Zombi

**Capítulo 2 "Zombi"**

Sentí unos dedos en mi rostro. Se paseaba por mis labios, mis pómulos, mi mandíbula… Era un tacto conocido y a la vez extraño. Duro y frio. Pero no por eso desagradable. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos ojos topacios que brillaban más intensos que cualquier gema. _Edward_.

Su mirada era tan cargada de amor como la recordaba, oro líquido. Tenía su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Su cabello alborotado lucía como si acaba de montar un comercial de televisión. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre. De pronto recordé todo. Mi primer día en Forks. El descubrimiento de que los Cullen no son reales. Volvía a sentir esa agonía en mi pecho. Volví mi vista hacia Edward intentando descifrar como es que podía verlo. La esperanza comenzó a emerger en mí. Pero la detuve. Habría aprendido mi lección. No iba a tener ninguna esperanza de nada sino la caída sería enorme.

-¿Edward? Pensé que no existías- dije tratando de ocultar mi dolor.

-No existo. Es solo un sueño-dijo sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

Trate de analizar eso sin abandonarme al dolor. _Estoy soñando_. Era más bello de lo que recordaba. Este sueño era bastante nítido. Todo parecía tan real. Su olor, su tacto, su mirada…

-Quiero que seas real-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Soy real. Dentro de ti-dijo tratando de secar mis lágrimas. Sentí sus labios en mis ojos. Besando mis lágrimas- No quiero que estés triste.

-¿Cómo podría no estar triste si tu no existe?- le pregunte con desesperación.

-Lo hago en tu interior. No me iré a ningún lado. Sabes, es un poco gracioso- dijo acariciando mi rostro intentando distraerme. Fallo estrepitosamente.

-¿Él que?- musite débilmente.

-Que siempre quise saber lo que pasaba en tu mente. Y yo formaba parte de esta.- musito con una sonrisa demasiada tensa para ser considerada divertida.

-¿Eso es gracioso?- moví mi cabeza con incredubilidad.-Te extraño tanto. No puedo de dejar de sentir un profundo dolor todo el tiempo. Me siento tan sola.

-Shhh… Bella, yo no me he ido. Puedes acudir a mi cuando quieras. Como ya te dije formo parte de ti. ¿Sabes? Si me hubieran dicho que no existiría en el mundo pero que lo haría en tu interior. Había creído que es una clase de paraíso.- dijo abrazándome más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

-Para mí es un infierno- musite apegándome a él. Nublando mis sentidos de Edward. Porque si este era un sueño planeaba sacarle todo el provecho de ello.

-No tiene por qué ser tan malo. Puedes seguir con tu vida sin que interfiera. Sin monstruos alrededor. ¿Por qué no buscas a Jacob? Te ayudo a recuperarte una vez.- dijo con un tono despreocupante pero sus ojos lo delataban. Había dolor, resignación y sobre todo amor.

-¿Monstruos? ¿Jacob? ¿En serio? Tú no eres un monstro. Y Jacob no me ayudo. Seguí sintiendo ese dolor. Y fue solo porque te fuiste. ¿Piensas que ahora puede hacer algo? Ahora es mucho más terrible porque nunca te tuve- dije acariciando su rostro. Tratando de memorizar la sensación.

-Como te dije yo no me iré a ningún lado. Viviré mientras tu existas.- murmuró ahora observando seriamente.- No vas a cometer una insensatez, ¿verdad?

Desvié la mirada. El tomo mi rostro en sus manos. Mirándome con intensidad.

-No seas tonta. Charlie y tu mama te necesitan. Además como ya te dije viviré mientras tú existas. Si mueres puede ser que ya no me recuerdes mas.- dijo revelando la única cosa que me detendría de un suicidó. Me pregunte como lo sabía; cuando recordé la triste realidad. _Él_ forma parte de mí, obviamente sabe que es lo me impediría a realizar cualquier cosa.- ¿Bella? Prométeme que no lo harás.

-Porque debería hacerlo si ni siquiera existes- grite alejándome de él, hundiéndome en el sufrimiento y la angustia. Él se movió hacia atrás como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo. Su mirada reflejada cuanto le había dolido mi comentario. Me acerque inmediatamente. Su rostro se relajó cuando pase mis dedos en él- Lo hare si prometes estar ahí cada vez que quiero.

Su mirada se suavizo. – Lo haré- prometió.- Cuando me necesitas solo duérmete pensando en mí y estaré aquí.

-No. Necesito más que solo verte en sueños- susurre clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Fue su idea después de todo. Quería que viviera. Bien. Pero yo iba a elegir como viviría. Parpadeó confundido.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí. Solo que es mejor que sea cuando duermas. Porque si lo haces despierte podrías confundir lo que es real y lo que no.- dijo mirándome. Un rayo de comprensión pasó por sus ojos.- No Bella. No puedes rendirte a la locura. Debes vivir tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo haría sin ti?, es la única forma que voy a poder seguir viviendo. Además tú lo has dicho eres parte de mí. Ya lo he decidido-mire a sus ojos con firmeza. Eran tan hermosos. De pronto me vi aturdida por su belleza.

-Bella. Bella. ¿Me escuchas? Puede ser peligroso. No podrás controlar todo lo que quieres ver. Bella. ¿Me escuchas?- dijo tratando de sacarme de mi ensoñación.

-Bella. Bella. Bella- otra voz conocida me llamó. Trate de ignorarla. Pero se escuchaba cada vez más cercana. Me abrasé a Edward con fuerza.

-Te amo- le dije entre lágrimas.

-Yo también- suspiró. Pero se escuchaba tan lejano que casi ni lo oí. Me estaba despertando.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Charlie distorsionado de preocupación. Parpadeé aturdida, recordando claramente mi sueño.

-Charlie- musite débilmente. Me sentía muy cansada.-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No recuerdas? Te desmayaste en un parque. El doctor dijo que era debilidad; que llevabas bastante tiempo sin comer.-me miró con desaprobación.

-Lo siento papá. Se me hacía tarde para la escuela y me fui sin desayunar y luego en el almuerzo…-_ Descubrí que Edward solo fue un sueño. _Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Mmm… El señor Banner habló conmigo; me dijo que fue muy severo contigo. Quería disculparse-dijo poniendo su rostro en una expresión neutra. Parpadeé confundida. _¿El señor Banner quiere pedirme una disculpa?_ Siempre lo había considerado un hombre orgulloso. Celoso de los Cullen por su inteligencia. En ese momento caí en la cuenta; el señor Banner tal vez se volvió asi con la presencia de los Cullen. Sin ellos su inteligencia no sería cuestionada. Sentí una sensación de soledad y mi boca tomo un sabor amargo. _Al parecer la ausencia de ELLOS hizo algo positivo en él._

-Está bien papá no importa- le dije porque las palabras del señor Banner no tenían nada que ver.

-Ángela Weber habló conmigo. Me dijo que todo el mundo estaba hablando mal de ti. Que cuando saliste del comedor corriendo; no esperaron ni un segundo para hacerlo y que inclusive lo hacían contigo presente.- dijo un tanto poniéndose rojo. Sabía que esa era mala señal. Siempre se ponía rojo antes de que estalle la bomba. – Hablare con todos ellos. Tal vez sería mejor que solo vayas al instituto para rendir los exámenes.

-No- solté rápidamente.- No importa papá.- Me encogí con la idea de quedarme en casa sin nada que hacer más que pensar en mi desdicha.- Iré al instituto. No le digas nada papa, lo empeorarás.

Me miró no muy convencido- ¿Ya me puedo ir? Me muero de hambre- dije tratando de disimular. Aunque por cómo me rugía el estómago, era verdad. Pero no creo que me muera de hambre. La comida dejo de tener un interés en mí. De hecho todo dejo de interesarme.

-Sí, el doctor dijo que podías salir en cuanto te despertaras.

Me puse de pie y sentí el piso temblar. Traté de disimularlo. Debía actuar como si no pasará nada. Enterré mis emociones. Fuimos a comer a uno de los pocos restaurantes en Forks. Comí todo y fingí entusiasmo por cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo. Lo hice por Charlie. Él no se merecía una hija rota por dentro, sino una adolescente normal en un pueblo pequeño.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie se fue porque había dejado algunas cosas inconclusas para ir a verme y dijo que iba a llegar tarde. _Genial más tiempo para mí._

Recordé el sueño, el tacto de Edward todavía me parecía real. Sabía que no me quitaría la vida, a pesar de que le hice creer al Edward de mi sueño que era una posibilidad. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Muerta o no Edward no existe. Además no creo que le haría eso ni a Charlie ni a mi mamá. No, quitarme la vida no era una tentación. Cuando el dolor llega tanto que te destroza el alma comienzas a apreciarlo. Porque solo es ese dolor lo que tengo de _él._ Además no me consideraba a mí misma una persona religiosa. Ignoraba lo que seguía después de la muerte si seguía algo. Pero sabía algo, no sería nada con Edward. Así que abrazaría una vida miserable con tal de conservar su recuerdo o lo que sea. La idea de rendirme a la locura, de vivir en mi propio mundo en el que los vampiros existen me suena muy tentadora. Pero… ¿Las personas se vuelven locas intencionalmente? Ese sería mi plan. Es la única forma de tener a Edward. La única forma de dejar de sufrir, la única forma que podría vivir. Si es que estaba viva. Pero era fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ahora que sabía que Edward no existía, en mi cuerpo se había apoderado una sensación de vacío. ¿Cómo iba a sumergirme en un mundo de ilusiones sino creía en mi propia ilusión? Lo intentaría. Edward Prometeo que estaría conmigo cuando quisiera. Con eso en mente caí en un sueño profundo. Un sueño en el que podía vivir eternamente.

La semana fue pasando y no hubo ni un solo día en que no soñara con Edward. Ahora las clases eran monótonas, sin valor. Era como si ese periodo que estaba despierta fuera mi propio sueño. Charlie estaba cada vez más preocupado, supongo que mi actitud se asemejaba a cuando Edward me dejo. _Zombi-Bella._ No era por el dolor. El dolor en mi pecho no se había ido solo me habría acostumbrado a él. De hecho me gustaba, era lo único que me hacía sentir viva cuando estaba despierta. Me pregunto si me habré vuelto masoquista. No, no era eso. Es solo que el mundo sin Edward me hacía sumergir en una soledad absoluta. En una caída constante sin encontrar en suelo. Esa sensación no era dolorosa tampoco placentera. Era peor que si doliera, era abrumadora, enloquecedora y perturbadora. Era la sensación de aceptar la inexistencia de Edward. Me negaba a aceptarla.

No fue sino hasta el viernes en que sucedió algo que me despertó de mi letargo como una sacudida de descarga eléctrica. Estaba en el baño de mujeres cuando Jessica y Lauren entraron. Jessica le mostraba la nueva pulsera que Mike le había comprado. Le eche una ojeada mas que por hacer algo que por curiosidad. Era una cadena de plata que tenía un objeto colgando en el extremo. Era un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían a la tenue luz del baño. Era idéntico al corazón que me regaló Edward.

—_Es un objeto usado —me recordó en tono serio. Me apartó la muñeca izquierda de la pierna y acarició la pulsera de plata por un instante. Después volvió a ponerme el brazo donde lo tenía._

_Examiné con atención el obsequio. De la cadena, en el lado opuesto al lobo, colgaba un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían a la tenue luz de la lámpara. Contuve el aliento. _

_-Era de mi madre -se encogió de hombros, al desgaire-. Heredé de ella un puñado de baratijas como ésta. Ya les he regalado unas cuantas a Esme y a Alice, así que, como ves, no tiene tanta importancia. Sonreí con tristeza al ver su aplomo. Edward prosiguió: -Aun así, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo. Duro y frío —se rió—. Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris. _

_-Olvidas que se te parece en algo mucho más importante –murmuré-. Es precioso. _

_-Mi corazón es igual de silencioso que éste -dijo-. Y también es tuyo. Giré la muñeca para que el cristal brillara bajo la luz. _

_-Gracias. Por los dos. _

_-No. Gracias a ti. Me alivia que hayas aceptado un regalo sin rechistar. No te viene mal como práctica -sonrió, luciendo sus blancos dientes._

Me acerque a Jessica lo más rápido que pude. Sentí mi pulso en la cien y comenze a sentir nauseas. Tome su muñeca sin percatarme si la estaba lastimando o no.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- insistí con una voz desconocida para mí, parecía perturbada y tenía algo que la hacía amenazadora y escalofriante. Podía sentir el latido de mi corazón; de hecho era lo único que oía en mis oídos.

-¿Qué? Suéltame me estas lastimando- dijo Jessica soltando un pequeño quejido. Pude apreciar de cerca el corazón. Si, no cabe duda; es el mismo que me dio Edward. De pronto sentí una ira abrumadora al pensar que es ella quien tiene mi pulsera. Desee poderle hacer mucho daño.

-Dime, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa pulsera con ese corazón?- pregunte sacudiéndola con fuerza.

-Suéltame, Rara-Bella, me estas lastimando. Aparte de rara, ciega; no es un corazón, es una estrella. Me lo dio mi novio por nuestro aniversario. SUEL-TA-ME.- dijo, pero no era necesario la había soltado cuando dijo estrella. La ira que sentí se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y lo reemplazo la confusión.

Mire su pulsera y efectivamente era una estrella. Estaba completamente segura de haber visto el corazón. De pronto me fije en el lugar que antes había estado mi mano; tenía una huella que seguro se volvería moretón. No recordaba haber apretado tanto mi agarre.

-Rara- me gritó Jessica al abandonar el baño con Lauren. No me apetecía volver a clase asi que salí inmediatamente al aparcamiento.

Me dirigí al supermercado al recordar que me faltaban algunas cosas para hacerle la comida a Charlie. Me pregunte si es posible que lo haya llevado demasiado lejos. Yo vi el corazón pero siempre fue una estrella. ¿Se habrá cumplido mi deseo y estaré enloqueciendo?Bueno, lo que sea que estuviera pasando me estaba distrayendo de mi aislamiento. Pero no me gustaba la parte de no poder controlar lo que imagino. Tal vez a eso se refería Edward.

Decidí preparar unas enchiladas para evitar pensar en lo que me pasó hoy. No me gustaba esa sensación de desesperación que me embargo al ver el corazón. Tampoco me gustaba mi reacción, tan violenta. Parecía como si no me pudiese controlar. Charlie apareció antes de que terminara de hacer el guiso. Iba a preguntarle porque llego tan temprano cuando me percate de la expresión de su rostro. Mi corazón dio un brinco.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?- murmure al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor.

-Le dije a Sam que tenía que decírselo con cuidado. Pero no me escucho. No, no lo hizo- murmuro para sí mismo parecía tan desolado. ¿_Sam?_

-¿Sam?- dije, parpadeando confundida.- ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sintiendo por primera vez una emoción suficientemente fuerte que me distrajera de la soledad que me embargaba. Charlie parpadeó confundido, mirándome por primera vez desde que entró en la casa, parecía como si hubiese venido aquí inconscientemente.

-¿Bella? Eee-es Haa-rry-titubeó- Harry Clearwater le dio un ataque al corazón y los de la ambulancia no llegaron a tiempo, murió. Sam está saliendo con su hija, Leah. Ellos fueron irresponsables y no se cuidaron y… Leah está embarazada y… yo le dije que se lo dijera con calma. Yo le dije…-dijo todavía aturdido. Fui a abrazarle.

-Shhh calma papá. Aquí estoy-le dije. Por primera vez, me había percatado de lo egoísta que era mi decisión de hundirme en mi ilusión. Charlie me necesitaba. Estaba igual que yo. Solo. Lo lleve a su habitación y lo hice acostarse. Murmuró algunas cosas sobre Harry. Estuve ahí hasta que el cansancio por fin cedió y se quedó dormido. Pude apreciar su rostro mejor. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. En ese instante me pareció tan frágil, tan solo. Y yo no estaba precisamente ayudandolo, aislándome en mi burbuja. Debería ser menos egoísta vivir la vida como una adolescente normal. Sin embargo justo en ese instante recordé porque lo había hecho, el dolor en mi pecho apareció. Parecía como si estuviera diciendo ¿_Te has olvidado de mí?_ Fue tan intenso que me dejo sin aliento, me tambaleé y casi me caigo. Toda la agitación de Charlie me había distraído pero finalmente cuando la emoción paso, volví a sentirme igual que antes. Trate de distraerme pensando en que algunas cosas eran similares y otras muy diferentes a mi sueño.

—_Antes, al hablar con Sam, has mencionado el hospital. ¿Ha resultado herido alguno? ¿Luchó contra vosotros? —el tono de mi voz se alzó una octava, sonando extraño con la ronquera._

—_No, no. Se trata de Harry Clearwater. Esta mañana le ha dado un ataque al corazón. Emily nos esperaba con la mala noticia al llegar._

— _¿Harry? —Sacudí la cabeza mientras intentaba asumir sus palabras—. ¡Oh, no! ¿Lo sabe Charlie?_

—_Sí. Él también está allí, con mi padre._

Harry murió de un ataque al corazón solo que antes del tiempo de mi sueño. Supongo que la noticia desencadenó eso; fue como un detonante, un acelerador. Sam y Leah. ¿Cómo es eso posible? En mi sueño para esta tiempo debería estar con Emily. Entonces caí en la cuenta sin los Cullen acá no hay hombres lobo. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de algo. Corrí hacia mi habitación para entrar al Internet. Tomaría algunos minutos para que cargue el prehistórico modem. Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto entonces… Si no solo los vampiros no existen sino los hombres lobo tampoco. Entonces el mundo es tan normal como debería. Es por eso que Leah está con Sam. Porque fue solo la imprimación lo que hizo que se enamorara de Emily. Sin nada sobrenatural Sam se quedó con Leah. Además recuerdo que unos dias después de que naciera Renesme le pregunté a Jacob porque le caía tan mal a Leah. Y me dijo algo que no me esperaba. Me dijo que aparte de que era una chupasangre me tenía envidia; porque yo era capaz de tener al amor de mi vida y poder ser madre. Ahí es cuando me dijo que Leah no podía tener hijos por su condición de licántropo. Ahora todo es diferente. Sonreí amargamente. Al final el que el mundo sea normal beneficio a muchas personas. Muchas de ellas que fueron infelices antes. Lo de Harry Clearwater no cambió pues era un hecho que no tenía nada que ver con los vampiros ni hombres lobo. Entonces me di cuenta que me estaba olvidando de algo importante. Yo había pensado que todo mi sueño era mentira, pero no era así, no en su totalidad.

Sonó el modem avisando que ya había cargado. Puse en el buscador "Leyendas Quileute" y no apareció nada. De hecho el buscador sugirió que me había equivocado y si no deseaba buscar mejor Quileute a secas. Busque eso y decía que era una tribu al oeste de Washington pero no decía nada de lo que me había contado Jacob. Nada sobre lobos ni los frios. Tenía razón. No solo no existen los vampiros sino tampoco los licántropos. Mi sueño era el mundo con la existencia de ellos. Es por eso que algunos hechos coinciden. Lo de Harry y también lo de Leah y Sam. Eso quiere decir que Edward existió y que murió de gripe española. Así como el resto de los Cullen. Me embargó un fuego en mi interior un fuego amargo. Iba a comprobarlo. Iba a comprobar si lo que pienso es cierto, lo iba hacer. A pesar de que saberlo me mataría más de lo que ya estaba. Me dí cuenta de que se acercaban las vacaciones, aprovecharía ese tiempo para buscar lo que necesito.

El más fácil seguro seria Rosalie Hale. Ya que ella pertenecía a una clase importante y su muerte estaría en los periódicos. Tenía que ir a Nueva York. Luego sería Jasper Whitlock, Esme Platt, Alice Brandon, Carlisle Cullen y por ultimo Edward Masen. Averiguaría que pasó. Por primera vez que me desperté del coma tenía un propósito, uno que me hundiría, más de lo que ya estaba. Me pregunto cuál es mi motivación. Tal vez necesitaba pruebas que todo esto tiene algo de verdad, tal vez tan solo guardo la esperanza de que me encuentre con alguno de ellos. No lo sé, pero lo haría. No me sentía mejor que antes. Tal vez más centrada sí pero no mejor. Pues un sentimiento desagradable se apoderó de mí, era como si pudiera sentir placer de mi propia desgracia. Tal vez si me había vuelto masoquista, aparte de perder la cabeza. Porque esa ilusión del corazón me estaba mostrando cuando rota estaba. Cuan quebrada estaría más adelante. A pesar de eso la decisión estaba tomada. Averiguaría si los Cullen existieron y si es así vería lo que les sucedió.

**Primero** **gracias a las que me dejaron un review ( sofia2426 y Airam Betania Grey gracias por sus palabras)**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. Dejeme un review con su opinion y sobre que piensan que pasará. ¿Se encontrará con alguno de los Cullen? ¿Alguno de ellos estara vivo? Si no lo dije antes, lo digo ahora. Actualizare cada semana. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son mios la historia si.**

Capítulo 3

Me mire al espejo y una desconocida me devolvió la mirada. Llevaba un vestido ceñido negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas, tenía una manga tres cuartos. El modelo era sencillo y elegante a la vez; sin ninguna cosa llamativa más que una línea de pedrería negra que iba en el borde del cuello del vestido. Solo un collar adornaba su cuello, era una cadena fina de plata. _Alice estaría orgullosa_.

Iría al funeral de Harry Clearwater, quien estaba destinado a morir ya sea en un mundo con vampiros o sin ellos. Mi rostro estaba listo para la ocasión, vacío y sin vida. Había arreglado mi cabello para que pequeños bucles cayeran bajo mis hombros. Estaba estudiando mi rostro; pálido e inexpresivo. No tenía ojeras en mis ojos, mis sueños han sido más que agradables estos últimos días, pero eso no evita la soledad que me embarga cuando despierto. Mis ojos eran los que más me perturbaban. Estaban vacíos pero en el fondo había una chispa, un fuego que le daban un aire de locura.

Trate que el episodio de Jessica en el baño no me inquietara, solo fue una equivocación. Estaba lejos y no lo vi bien. _Mentira, lo viste perfectamente. _

Baje a avisarle a Charlie que ya estaba lista. Se sobresaltó cuando le hable, estaba en otro mundo. Suspiré. Tenía que vivir por Charlie. Él era importante.

En el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que Charlie pensaba en lo duro que iba a ser ver a su amigo por última vez. Yo por otro lado, demostrando lo mal hija que era estaba planeando mi viaje para descubrir la verdad. Tenía dinero suficiente para ir a Rochester, pero debía trabajar ahí para seguir con mi viaje. Lo difícil era dejar a Charlie. Viajaría dentro de unas dos semanas. Pasado mañana era la semana de exámenes en el instituto. No me preocupaba, había estudiado en Phoenix lo necesario. Mire a la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso, verde y nublado.

Estábamos llegando a La Push cuando pude apreciar a la distancia algo naranja, como fuego, en la carretera. Charlie iba directo hacia eso. Mientras nos acercábamos pude apreciar lo que era. _Victoría._ Una descarga de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo. _No. _Pensé con pavor. Me comencé a sentir mareada. Podía sentir mi pulso incrementándose en mi oído. No me percate que estaba gritando hasta que Charlie detuvo el auto con tanta fuerza que me fui hacia adelante. Se detuvo justo delante de Victoria. Era tan hermosa y mortífera como la recordaba. Ella sonrió mostrándome sus dientes puntiagudos.

-¿Me extrañaste?- ronroneó acercándose como una leona que encontró su presa.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué has gritado?- pregunto Charlie confundido.

Lo mire sin comprender mientras Victoria aparecía en su lado de ventanilla. Ella hizo un gesto poniendo su dedo en sus labios, diciéndome que guardara silencio. Grite. Me sentía cada vez más mareada. Charlie volteó confundido para el lado de su ventanilla justo cuando Victoria acerco sus dientes a su cuello. Charlie no entendía porque estaba gritando y mirándolo con terror. Y ahí fue cuando lo comprendí. El no veía nada. Solo yo lo veía. Victoria me observo divertida. Después se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado. _Eso es porque nunca estuvo._ Trate de ignorar esa voz. Me dolía la cabeza. Las náuseas se incrementaron hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Podía sentir el sabor a bilis en mi boca. Salí del auto hacía un arbusto y vomite todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Alguien sostuvo mi cabeza y me dio palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando al fin deje de vomitar. Charlie me ofreció papel higiénico y agua. Me limpié todos los restos de mi vómito y me enjuague la boca con agua. Después me ofreció un caramelo para que se me pasara el mal sabor de boca. No dijo nada hasta que estuvimos dentro del carro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo tratando que su voz no se alterara.

-Lo siento papa me quede dormida y tuve una pesadilla.- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.- Fue horrible, soñé que chocábamos el coche y que…- dijo con la voz temblorosa incapaz de continuar. Mi rostro lleno de terror y confusión lo convenció. Aun así parecía inquieto mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de los Clearwater. Me observaba cada minuto como comprobando que no estuviera enloqueciendo. Era tarde, ya estaba loca.

Victoria me pareció tan real, inclusive mucho más aterradora de lo que recordaba. Estaba pasando lo que mi Edward me advirtió. Estoy confundiendo realidad con fantasía. No lo puedo controlar. Los vellos de mi nuca se pusieron de punta al pensar en los otros vampiros que se podían aparecer. Trate de pensar que nada de eso era real. Pero no podía dejar de observar el espejo retrovisor para ver si nos seguían. Sentía como si todos los vampiros a quienes les temía estaban esperando para salir en cualquier momento. _Paranoia. Alucinaciones. _Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

Llegamos finalmente a la casa de los Clearwater. Habían varios coches aparcados ahí. Acompañé a Charlie a entrar, lo tomé de la mano para transmitir que estaba con él.

La casa era pequeña y modesta pero acogedora. Había distintos arreglos florales alrededor del ataúd. Pero también había distintos símbolos que no lo logré identificar. Símbolos Quileute.

A lado del cuerpo estaba una mujer de complexión fuerte. Tenía el cabello de un negro intenso. En su rostro se podría apreciar la hermosura que de joven debió ser más intensa. Las líneas de su rostro reflejaban cansancio y dureza. No parecía la típica viuda que llora desconsoladamente su perdida. Sus rasgos reflejaban resignación y tristeza. De alguna forma su sufrimiento era más intenso que una viuda común, pues se podía leer en sus ojos. Pero ella poseía una entereza y dominio de sí misma que era merecedora de toda una ovación. No derramo ni una sola lágrima al observar a su esposo y compañero que yacía ahí inmóvil. A lado de ella estaba un niño de unos trece años. Seth. Lucía extraño sin la gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Volteé la mirada incapaz de ver más el dolor de ambos. Mi mirada callo en una joven que estaba en la parte más alejada del salón. Era hermosa al estilo exótico, con su piel cobriza perfecta, su cabello negro centelleante y las pestañas como plumeros. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y llenos de tristeza. Su rostro ojeroso estaba lleno de culpabilidad y dolor. Leah. Era igual y diferente a la chica de mi sueño. La Leah que yo recordaba era idéntica a ella pero su rostro estaba lleno de una amargura y rencor que endurecía sus rasgos. En cambio el rostro de esta Leah reflejaba dulzura. La amargura que la caracterizaba no estaba. Parecía una persona completamente diferente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a un punto del salón. Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y apartó la mirada. Mire a ese punto. Había un joven de tez cobriza y compleción fuerte. Casi ni lo reconocí. Era Sam. Parecía tan joven. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, remordimiento y culpabilidad. Se podía ver las inseguridades que tenía. Parecía un joven de 19 años. La madurez y el temple que le caracterizaba no estaban ahí. Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió. No fue ni la dulzura en el rostro de Leah, ni la inseguridad en el rostro de Sam. Sino la mirada que ambos se dirigían. Era una mirada llena de amor y anhelo. Su amor parecía tan intenso como el que yo le tenía a Edward. Era diferente a la mirada que en mi sueño le dirigía a Emily. El Sam de Emily la miraba como si fuera el centro de universo. Cuando estuve con ellos me percaté que Emily no podía hacer ni un movimiento sin que Sam no lo notara. Él siempre la miraba. En cambio este Sam no miraba a Leah todo el tiempo. Pero de alguna forma se podía ver en la postura de su cuerpo, en la forma en que hablaba con los demás que amaba a Leah. Era un amor real, un amor que era mejor que el amor incondicional que le tenía a Emily.

El amor de Emily y Sam hizo que tanto Sam, Emily y Leah fueran peores personas. Sam al abandonar todas las promesas hechas a Leah. Al romperle el corazón. Y Emily al aceptar estar con Sam a pesar de que eso significaba romperle el corazón a una prima que era como su hermana. La necesidad de estar juntos los convirtió en personas egoístas. Tomando como resultado que Leah se llenara de una amargura y tristeza que apagara la dulzura que poseía antes.

En cambio el amor de Sam y Leah no era como una droga, era auténtico. Al verlos se podía intuir la culpabilidad que sentían ambos por la muerte de Harry. Seguro que por eso Leah le pidió que se alejara. El Sam de Emily no se alejó a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Su amor lo convirtió en egoísta. En cambio este Sam se alejó de Leah porque sabía que eso haría que se sintiera mejor. Este Sam tenía un amor tan grande que si ella se lo pedía se alejaría para siempre.

Sin saber muy bien que iba decir me acerque a Leah.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan. Lamento mucho tu perdida.

-Hola, te lo agradezco- dijo con una expresión de cordialidad a pesar de la tristeza que estaba pasando.

-¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo en privado?- le pregunte un tanto indecisa.

-Claro, sígueme- dijo con algo de sorpresa.

Me llevó hacia una habitación que pude notar era la cocina.

-Tal vez te sorprenda lo que te voy a decir. Pero igual lo haré. Tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de tu padre.- dije sin más demora. Me miro sorprendida.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo sabes, se que piensas que fue la noticia de tu embarazo lo que hizo que sufriera un ataque. Pero no fue así. Tu papa sufría una enfermedad del corazón, iba a morir de todos modos. La noticia tan solo fue un pequeño detonante, que bien pudo haber sido el aparecer de forma repentina ante él o un asalto. Puede haber sido cualquier cosa.- Ella me miró con ojos llorosos.

-Pero fui yo, yo fui la que le hizo sufrir un ataque. Si no hubiera sido por mi no hubiera muerto.- me dijo con la voz alterada.

-Eso no lo sabes. El mundo es muy complejo. Todo esta interconectado que es difícil decir que un solo hecho provocó otro. Es imposible decir que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes eso no habría pasado. Es inútil hablar del pasado. Las cosas sucedieron como son. No puedes cambiar nada lamentándote. Solo te condenaras a llevar una vida llena de amargura. Nadie te culpa. Ni tu mama ni tu hermano. Todos saben que Harry murió de un ataque, que su corazón estaba en pésimo estado, que era como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallaría. No sufras. Recuerda que ahora son dos personas. Vive por ese bebe. No te alejes de Sam es lo mejor que tienes.

Ella comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, la abracé en un intento de tranquilizarla. Supe que me había comprendido y que pensaba hacer lo que le dije. Cuando finalmente se calmó, habló.

-Gracias. No sabes lo mal que me sentía. Eres diferente a lo que había oído de ti.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

-Déjame adivinar. Habías oído que estaba como una cabra y que ataque a Jessica Stanley.- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si algo así- me miro un tanto apenada. Después su expresión adoptó una sonrisa ácida.- Bueno tampoco es que la perra de Jessica Stanley tenga muy buena reputación. Toda La Push y Forks sabe de qué color son sus calzones, si sabes de lo que hablo.- me guiño un ojo. Bueno tal vez no era tan dulce como pensaba.

-Mmm… creo que ni siquiera lleva calzón- le dije ocasionando que ambas riéramos. Hablamos un rato de cosas sin importancia. Leah era una chica encantadora. Su dulzura engañaba. Era una chica sarcástica y directa pero tenía un buen corazón. Era una mezcla de dulzura y acidez que la hacía ver más atractiva.

Pude apreciar como Sam y Leah se contentaban. Era increíble el amor que se tenían. El rostro lleno de inseguridades de Sam tomo un poco de la calma que yo recordaba cuando Leah habló con él. Aparte la mirada. No podía contemplar un amor como ese sin sentirme desolada. A lo lejos pude ver a Jacob. Era igual a como lo ví cuando visite las playas de La Push en mi sueño. Recordé las palabras de mi Edward. Él quería que lo superara con Jacob. Cuando lo ví con Billy supe que él no podía hacer nada. Que no podía sentir más que amistad por él. Hablé con él un rato de mi auto y de Charlie. Era raro hablar con él. Era una persona distinta a lo que recordaba. Más joven, más ingenua. Yo había cambiado. No era la Bella que él conoció en mi sueño. Estaba llena de soledad. Ya ni siquiera me reconocía. Se me hacía raro hablar con las personas. Me costaba enfocarme en una conversación. Y con Jacob no fue diferente. Recordé una parte de mi sueño que me saco una sonrisa amarga.

—_En tal caso, ¿qué es lo peor? _

—_Lo peor de todo es saber que habría funcionado. _

—_Que quizá habría funcionado. Suspiré. _

—_No —meneó la cabeza—. Estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella. Lo nuestro habría funcionado sin esfuerzo, hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar. Yo era el sendero natural por el que habría discurrido tu vida... —miró al vacío durante unos instantes y esperó—. Si el mundo fuera como debiera, si no hubiera monstruos ni magia... _

_Entendía su punto de vista y sabía que tenía razón. Jacob y yo habríamos terminado juntos si el mundo fuera el lugar cuerdo que se suponía que debía ser. Habríamos sido felices. El era mi alma gemela en aquel mundo, y lo hubiera seguido siendo si no se hubiera visto ensombrecido por algo más fuerte, algo demasiado fuerte que jamás habría existido en un mundo racional._

No podía haber estado más equivocada. Jacob no hubiese significado nada sin Edward. Edward era el único que siempre iba a amar, existiese o no. Mi cuerpo me lo decía. Todo lo llamaba a él. Salí de la casa porque todo era perturbador todo me recordaba a que nada existía.

**Este capitulo era mas largo, pero lo corte aqui porque me iba a demorar escribiendolo. Prometo traer el siguiente en tres o cuatros dias máximo. Besos**

.


	5. Los verdaderos monstruos son las persona

**Los personajes no son mios. La historia sí. En algunas partes incluí fragmentos de Eclipse para que recuerden y entiendan mejor la historia. **

Capítulo 4: "Los monstruos no son los vampiros sino las personas"

Mire hacia la ventanilla. El cielo era de un celeste intenso, adornado con nubes blancas. Si mirabas con atención las nubes podrías distinguir distintas formas. Un árbol, una casa, una oveja, un lobo, unos ojos de un depredador apunto de atacarte… Desvié la mirada y me vi cegada por un instante por el sol, que brillaba intensamente entre las nubes. Todo en mi entorno era desconocido. Las calles que veía pasar, los edificios, etc. Era tan distinto de Forks. Mientras que Forks contaba con un cielo encapotado y con paisaje maravillosamente verde. Su paisaje variaba de gris a varias tonalidades de verde. En cambio Rochester en especial en esta época del año era no solo verde sino con una diversa cantidad de colores. Rochester es una ciudad de 220.000 habitantes, ubicada al norte del Estado de Nueva York, al sur del lago Ontario, en los Estados Unidos. Se podía ver que la tecnología era mejor que en Forks. A pesar de los múltiples edificios y pistas, todavía se podía apreciar la naturaleza que ahí había. Los arboles con hojas de diferentes tonalidades; rosas, naranjas, violetas, amarillas,… Era todo tan hermoso, pero sin duda sería mucho más hermoso antes de que la civilización invadiera las áreas verdes para construir carreteras o edificios, como en 1915. Era llamada la ciudad de las flores, porque tuvo un boom económico con el negocio de las semillas. Mientras me dirigía a la Biblioteca Pública Irondequoit, miraba abatida el paisaje colorido y magnifico. Pero para mí su belleza no me deslumbro ni siquiera pudo mitigar la pena y la soledad que sentía. Recordé como se puso Charlie cuando le dije que viajaría.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Voy hacer un viaje en carretera por Estados Unidos- dije lo más rápido que pude con la esperanza que no me hubiese escuchado. Charlie voto el agua que estaba bebiendo. **_**Eso no podía ser buena señal.**_

**-¿Cómo? ¿Un viaje en carretera? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- pregunto Charlie.**

**-Papá acabe todos mis exámenes. Estoy en vacaciones. Además quiero visitar algunos estados, ver las posibles universidades que asistiré para elegir bien una.- le dije de tal manera que me hiciera lucir alguien responsable que piensa en su futura. Charlie se puso rojo sin decir palabra alguna. Sabía que ahí se había encontrado con un callejón sin salida. Me costaba poner atención a Charlie. Había estado abstraída en mi propio mundo tanto tiempo que estar en el mundo real me hacía sentir extraña. Detrás de Charlie apareció una chica pequeña. Tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. **_**Alice.**_

**-Hola Bella. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tenía que esperar para aparecer- me hizo un mohín. Al ver mi cara de confusión, soltó una risa que sonó como campanillas. Me estremecí. La había extrañado tanto y ella parecía real. Rodeó a Charlie y se puso a mi lado mirando a Charlie divertida. **

**-Parece que le va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento. Quien lo hubiera pensado de ti, Bella. Ir en viaje en carretera.- dijo con incredibilidad; pero todavía su rostro tenía un tinte de diversión.**

**Charlie parecía ser capaz finalmente de decir algo. Él me veía a mi como si fuera la única persona aparte de él en la habitación. **_**Porque eres la única. Alice no está aquí. Es una alucinación tuya.**_** Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Sabía que eso era cierto pero me negaba a escucharla.**

**-¡Te has vuelto loca!. Tú no puedes viajar sola en carretera. ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte? Además eres menor de edad así que tendrás que respetar las reglas.- dijo en un tono que no daba a dudas. Lo que Charlie no sabía era que yo no me iba a dar por vencida. Ya había tomado mi decisión. Iría con o sin su ayuda.**

**-Falta solo tres meses para que sea mayor de edad. Además papá tu sabes que tendría más posibilidades de caerme y golpearme la cabeza que de ser asaltada. Pienso ir. Si no quieres. Bien me esperare los tres meses y me iré sin tu permiso.- dije tajante. Charlie me miro sorprendido. Nunca había sido caprichosa ni nada y le asombraba verme tan dispuesta a salirme con la mía.**

**-Bella no sigas ese camino. Lo enojaras. Háblale de los lugares y universidades que quieres visitar- me aconsejo Alice.**

**-Papá, escucha. No quiero discutir contigo. Quiero visitar algunas universidades. Cuando entre al instituto ya no podré. Quisiera visitar Rochester, ahí se encuentra una de las mejores universidades de Estado Unidos. Te prometo que me alejare de las grandes ciudades y que no andaré de noche. Solo quiero visitar algunas opciones.- le dije suavizando la voz. Tratando de imitar el gesto que Alice usaba para que la gente acceda a cualquier cosa. **

**-Eso es Bella. Trate de lucir emocionada. Como si su negativa te causaría un inmenso dolor para ti. Implora más- me aconsejo Alice.**

**Hice lo que me dijo. Funciono increíblemente. Supongo que era que no estaba actuando. Si me decía que no mataría la única meta que había conseguido tener.**

**-Te prometo que te llamaré todos los días. No digas nada ahora, papá. Solo piénsalo.- le dije tratando de hacer un puchero.**

**-Me asombras Bella. Estoy tan orgullosa.- dijo Alice fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria.**

**-Lo pensaré- dijo finalmente, yéndose a ver televisión. Alice todavía seguía a mi lado. **

**-Pareces un poco decepcionada. Lose Bella. Tu querías ver a Edward. Pero yo soy mejor manipulando a la gente.-dijo Alice.**

**-No estoy decepcionada.-dije en voz baja temiendo que Charlie me escuchara.**

**-Actuaste muy bien con Charlie pero a mí no me engañas. Lo olvidaste Soy tu. Él aparecerá. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.- dijo Alice con voz comprensiva.**

**-Vi a Victoria**

**-Lose- dijo ahora su gesto era completamente serio. –Por eso Edward te dijo que no trataras de vernos cuando estés despierta. Le has abierto la puerta a tu imaginación. Que está llena de vampiros y hombres lobos. Victoria es el menor de tus males. Solo recuerda Bella. No son reales. Nada lo es. Ni yo tampoco- **

**-Yo quiero que sea real- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Bella. Estaremos contigo. Ahora es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Piensa en nosotros cuando se aparezca.- su expresión cambio por una juguetona- Ahora porque no vamos a elegir la ropa que llevaras de viaje. -Puse los ojos en blanco.**

**-Charlie todavía no ha dicho que si.- le recordé.**

**-Pero lo hará. Nunca apuestes contra mi cariño.-me guiñó un ojo.**

Charlie estuvo bastante osco por varios días. Supongo que tenía que ver con que preparaba sus comidas favoritas y que hacia todo lo que quería. La casa no podía haber estado más limpia.

Finalmente, luego de cuatro días me dijo que sí. Y que era mejor no mencionárselo a René. No pude estar más de acuerdo.

Dos días después viaje a Nueva York. Ahí tome un autobús que me llevara a Rochester. Tenía mi fondo para un vehículo intacto. Pero tampoco podía desperdiciarlo. Charlie también me dio un poco de dinero por si me faltaba. Solo lo acepte si me permitía devolvérselo si no lo gastaba.

Me dirigía a 45 Cooper Rd. Encontré por Internet que era una buena biblioteca que contaba con una variedad extensa de los periódicos de Rochester de más de 100 años. Pensaba buscar algún dato de Rosalie en los periódicos. Sino no encontraba en esa biblioteca me dirigiría a otra. Por suerte el autobús que había tomado pasaba cerca de mi destino.

-Sabes que lo que estás haciendo solo te lastimara más, ¿no?- dijo una voz aterciopelada. Volteé mi cabeza tan rápido que me lastime el cuello. Hice una mueca de dolor.- ¿Estas bien?- dijo con voz preocupada. Estiró su mano y me tocó el cuello. Solté un gemido. Podía sentirlo. Esa descarga eléctrica que me paralizaba el corazón. Su tacto era tan gélido y duro como lo recordaba. Lo mire a los ojos. _Era tan hermoso._

-Bella ten más cuidado. Ellos no pueden verme. Pensarán que estás loca.

-Lo estoy- le dije con una sonrisa inmensa.- Te tardaste mucho.- le dije haciendo un mohín.

-Lo siento señorita.- dijo con mi sonrisa favorita._- _También te extrañé. Mucho. ¿Mejor?

-Ahora sí.- Era cierto. Ya no sentía ningún dolor. Ni en mi cuello ni en mi corazón. Toda la soledad se evaporó.- Abrázame.

Lo hizo y yo le correspondí sin importarme nada. No había pegado el ojo en todo el viaje y me sentía tan cansada que podía sentir mis párpados cerrarse.

-No quiero dormir- le dije.

-Tranquila me iré contigo en tus sueños. Te amo.- dijo con esa voz que sería mi música preferida, la única por la cual haría lo que fuese como volverme loca para poder oírla.

-Despierta. Bella- un susurro aterciopelado me despertó. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con esas gemas topacios pero no estaban. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Desapareció como una ilusión. _¿Cuántas veces te engañarás Bella. Es una ilusión. _Ignore esa voz..

-Paradero para la Biblioteca Pública Irondequoit-dijo el chofer. Me apresure para tomar mis cosas y bajar. Tenía todas mis cosas. Debía buscar un hotel cercano. Camine por una hora y por fin pude hallar uno. Me bañe y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

La Biblioteca era muy diferente a la de Forks. A pesar de tener el mismo estilo victoriano. La de Forks se parecía a una biblioteca. En cambio esta parecía una casa enorme. Sus paredes eran de un color rojizo con una decoración de ladrillos. En la parte superior estaba pintado de un color blanco. Y la fachada era de un tono verde.

Me dirigí hacia adentro sin vacilación. La recepcionista era una joven de unos 23 años. Tenía el pelo rubio amarrado en un moño. Me dio una sonrisa que seguro le dedicaba a cualquier persona que ingresara a la biblioteca.

-Disculpe, quisiera acceder a la hemeroteca pero no tengo el carnet de biblioteca. Que tramite debo de hacer. –le pregunte tratando de sonar responsable.

-Bueno si es de aquí solo basta con su tarjeta de residencia. Sino necesita tramitar un carnet de visitante. Con su carnet de conducir bastará. Tardará unos quince minutos.-le tendí mi carnet.- Espere por favor. Tome asiento.

Mire alrededor. La biblioteca no era enorme. Debía tener lo necesario en libros. La zona para niños si estaba bien equipada. Tenía decoraciones que hacía pensar que estabas en un mundo de fantasía y no en una biblioteca. En ese momento una chica estaba contando un cuento.

-Señorita... Swan-dijo la recepcionista. Me dirigí hacia ahí sin demora.-Tome. La hemeroteca está en el sótano. Baje por esas escaleras. Que tenga un buen día.

Seguí sus instrucciones. En la entrada de la hemeroteca esta un señor mayor de unos 60 años.

-Disculpe quisiera acceder a la hemeroteca.

-Deme su carnet. Muy bien. No puede tomar fotos a los periódicos. Están ordenados por décadas. Lo lamento pero nadie usualmente usa la hemeroteca. Así que va a tardar bastante en buscar lo que está buscando. ¿Quiere que la ayude?-dijo con una voz amable.

-No, gracias. Me las arreglaré.-dije con una sonrisa amable. Necesitaba privacidad. Entre y el hombre siguió leyendo su periódico como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido. Solté un suspiro. Trate de recordar lo que sabía de Rosalie.

—_¿Te gustaría oír mi historia, Bella? No tiene un final feliz, pero ¿cuál de nuestras existencias lo tiene? Estaríamos debajo de una lápida si hubiéramos tenido un desenlace afortunado. _

_Asentí, aunque me aterró el tono amenazante de su voz. _

—_Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Bella. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta. _

_Contemplo las nubles plateadas a través de la ventana con expresión ausente. _

—_Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pagado de si mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a los que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos se habían buscado sus problemas. __»__La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como la favorita. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales... Supongo que podía considerárseles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi belleza como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo. »Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme vestidos nuevos me hacía feliz. __»__Sabía qué quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Bella. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha —sonrió, divertida por su propia afirmación—. La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida. »Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Como te he dicho, era una chica frívola, joven y superficial. Y no veía razón alguna por la que no debiera conseguir esas cosas. »De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien. _

_Me lanzó una mirada insondable._

—_Era una época diferente. Yo tenía los mismos años que tú ahora, pero ya me hallaba lista para todo eso. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta. _

_Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Rosalie había conocido. Su relato me parecía más propio de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Edward cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido. Mientras Rosalie permanecía sentada en silencio, me pregunté si mi siglo le parecía a Edward tan desconcertante como a mí el de Rosalie. Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia. _

_-En Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironia, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre y de casi todos los demás negocios realmente rentables del pueblo. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hijo, Royce King II —frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes—. Iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de organzay me alisó el cabello sólo para ir al banco. Rosalie se rio sin alegría. —Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en él, pero esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mandó un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto terminó abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa. »Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas, y luego empezó ese show de las rosas y todo lo demás. »Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corta todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Era cuanto quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido. »No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Royce me explicó que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser visto conmigo del brazo, lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo vestidos preciosos y muchas fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando eras un King. »No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacía enormemente dichosa. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía._

_Rosalie enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que la parte espantosa estaba cerca. No había final feliz, tal y como ella me había anunciado. Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana. _

Estaba tan metida en el recuerdo que los cientos de periódicos a mi alrededor me desorientaron un poco. Parpadeé confundida. Trate de aclarar mi mente. Rosalie nació el 10 de octubre de 1915. Como si familia tenía un puesto importante en la sociedad imagine que su nacimiento saldría en los periódicos. Fue hacia la década de los 1910s. El señor tenía razón. Estaba todo desorganizado. Me iba a tomar una eternidad encontrar algo.

Finalmente luego de revisar más de 30 periódicos pude hallar uno del 10 de octubre. Ahí anunciaba que el respetable banquero Charles Hale era felicitado por el nacimiento de su hija Rosalie Lilian Hale. Ahí decía que el doctor había dicho que no había visto un bebe más hermoso. Era un artículo pequeño. No había más información. Puse ese periódico aparte. Por fin tenía una prueba de que Rosalie existía. Pero todavía tenía que comprobarlo.

Seguí buscando, ya me dolía la cabeza. Pero no me importo. Todavía tenía 4 horas antes de que cerrara la biblioteca. Por fin pude hallar un periódico que anunciaba la boda de Royce King II Y Rosalie Hale para el 5 de Mayo de 1933. Estaba en primera plana. Había una fotografía de los enamorados. Reconocí de inmediato a Rosalie. Su rostro estaba lleno de presunción y vanidad. Era Rosalie. No tan hermosa como cuando la había conocido. Pero aun asi era hermosa. Parecían la pareja perfecta. Los rostros de ambos estaban llenos de arrogancia. Royce tenía un brazo en la cintura de Rosalie. No la sujetaba con cariño sino como alguien que agarra un trofeo. El rostro de él era un tanto aniñado. Pero en sus ojos se percibía una sombra que me hizo estremecer. El articulo era grande. Se notaba que se unian dos importantes familias.

"El tan esperado romance del hijo del dueño del banco más importante de Nueva York, Royce King II, anunció su casamiento con la hija de Charles Hale que ocupa un importante puesto en dicho banco. La hermosa Rosalie ha recibido propuestas innumerables y parece que por fin un caballero logró con quistar su corazón. Ella declaró para nosotros: "¿Qué siento por Royce? Amor obvio-dijo brindándonos una sonrisa encantadora que deslumbraría a cualquier hombre- Lo amo porque siempre es atento conmigo. Siempre me está dando regalos y joyas. Porque su estatus y su trabajo es muy respetable. Y más importante porque confió en él. Nunca me haría daño. Me ama demasiado- dijo con coquetería". Mientras que el novio afortunado declaró: "Es hermosa como no iba a amarla. Soy la envidia de mis amigos por tener a alguien tan hermosa como ella". Este importante unión promete crear una unión en ambas familias en el plano económico prometo hacer de Rochester la ciudad con mejores negocios banqueros (...)"

El artículo seguía con el analisis de un economista sobre la influencia que iba a tener esta unión. Era tal y como Rosalie lo había descrito. Para Royce era un trofeo más. Y ella esta tan satisfecha consigo misma para notarlo. Comencé a buscar más rápido viendo solo la portada de los periódicos. Porque si buscaba un asesinato o desaparición lo encontraría en la primera plana. Recordé las palabras de Rosalie.

—_Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera —susurró Rosalie. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro—. El pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos... Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina. _

_Resultaba arduo percibirlo a la luz de la luna, pero el rostro de Rosalie, blanco como el hueso, me pareció aún más pálido. _

—_Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era —prosiguió un un susurro apenas audible—. También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa... Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferré a ellos... al principio, para no pensar en nada más. Y ahora también, para tener algo a lo que agarrarme cuando tantos recuerdos agradables han desaparecido por completo... —suspiró y retomó el hilo en susurros—. Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo. »Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre. »—¡Rose! —dijo. »Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas. »No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados. »—¡Aquí está mi Rose! —gritó mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio—. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo. «Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes. «Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta. »—¿Qué te dije, John? —se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos—. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia? »El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar. »—Resulta difícil decirlo —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Está totalmente tapada. »Se rieron, y Royce con ellos._

_»De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera. »—¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose! »Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos. Rosalie me miró de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia. Yo estaba segura de que las dos teníamos el rostro igual de pálido, a menos que yo me hubiera puesto verde de puro mareo. —No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto —continuó bajito—. Quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rió y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente. «Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado... »Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con él cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de ésta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobre todo los hombres, pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que sólo los había visto en un par de ocasiones. »Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos. Me horrorizó que el suplicio no terminara... »Entonces, me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de inmediato algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo que era él y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo chillaba. _

_»A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. Recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí. A veces, dejaba de gritar, ya que no me hacía ningún bien. »—¿En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle? —espetó Edward—. ¿Rosalie Hale? Rosalie imitó a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward. —No me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí. »—No podía dejarla morir —replicó Carlisle en voz baja—. Era demasiado... horrible, un desperdicio enorme..._

_»—Lo sé —respondió. »Pensé que le quitaba importancia. Eso me enfadó. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía que él era capaz de ver lo que Carlisle estaba contemplado. »—Era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí —repitió Carlisle en voz baja. »—Por supuesto que no —aceptó Esme. »—Todos los días muere gente —le recordó Edward con acritud—, y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado —refunfuñó. »Me complació que estuvieran al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce. »No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos. »—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —inquirió Edward con repulsión, o al menos ésa fue mi impresión. »Carlisle suspiró. »—Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino. »Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no la iba a recuperar. No soportaba la perspectiva de quedarme sola. »El dolor pasó al fin y ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos. «Frívola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida —Rosalie se rió de sí misma por un instante_

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir del recuerdo. Finalmente revise el periódico en mis manos. El titulo era: "Crimen horroriza a la ciudad. La hermosa Rosalie Hale fue encontrado muerta cerca de su casa". El artículo fue difícil de leer. Solo leyendo el titulo pude saber que Rosalie no se convirtió en vampiro. Habían hallado su cuerpo. Había una foto en el periódico. Estaba destrozada. Irreconocible. Pero podía apreciar que sí era Rosalie. Ahí describía como habían encontrado su cuerpo. Que presentaba haber sido víctima de múltiples violaciones. No pude aguantar más. Fue hacia el baño que había ahí. Vomite todo lo que tenía mi estómago. Era horrible. La habían dejado irreconocible. No quise seguir buscando. Pero tenía que saber lo que había pasado. Encontré varios periódicos como hacían ver a Royce como el trágico príncipe que perdió a su amor. Hubiera vomitado si hubiese tenido en el estómago. Las investigaciones avanzaron diciendo que habían sido varios pero que uno de ellos lo conocía Rosalie. Pero después la investigación se cortó abruptamente. Lo supe al instante. Un soborno. Iban a descubrir que fue Royce. Decía que los padres de Rosalie ya no iban a fiestas. Cayó la reputación de su familia, su padre se volvió alcohólico y perdió su puesto de trabajo Royce se volvió a casar. Su esposa tenía un aspecto tímido y delicado. Él se veía como un león antes de devorar a un corderito. No quise seguir leyendo. Es obvio que no pago por su crimen.

—_. Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido... bueno, fea no, pero sí normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues eso era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado. Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que se había vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión súbitamente triunfal. —¿Sabes? Mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle —me dijo—. Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward. Nunca he probado la sangre humana —anunció con orgullo. Comprendió la perplejidad de mi expresión cuando le pregunte por qué su expediente estaba «casi tan» limpio. —Maté a cinco hombres —admitió, complacida de sí misma— si es que merecen tal nombre, pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro mí, ya ves._

_«Reservé a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando le capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. ¡Uy...! Fueron siete homicidios... —se corrigió a sí misma—. Me había olvidado de los guardias. Sólo necesité un segundo para deshacerme de ellos. »Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho. Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta._

Ese bastardo se merecía eso y más. Pero el dinero valía más que la justicia en esa época. Rosalie se equivocó el vampirismo para ella no fue una maldición. Sino una salvación. Le permitió conocer el amor y ser feliz recompensando la trágica muerte de la que fue víctima. _Rosalie existió pero murió cuando debería_. Parecía una pesadilla. Solo que era real. El mundo era cruel y injusto. Ahora lo sabía. Comencé a dudar si podía seguir viendo como todos habían tenido una trágica muerte. Sin que la justicia tomara lugar. Como sus muertes no eran recompensadas. Rosalie nunca conoció a Emmet. Murió antes de conocer el amor. Su vida se vio truncada por la maldad de un hombre. No eran los vampiros los que eran los monstruos sino las personas. La tristeza y coraje que sentía no me dejaban respirar. Solo fui consciente que mi vista se nublaba y todo el mundo temblaba. Me sumergí en la inconciencia con un único pensamiento "Edward, por favor. No quiero que estés muerto. Te necesito"

**Se que para algunas resulta confuso. Bella cuando ve a Alice y Victoria no estan ahi realmente. Ella por querer que ese mundo fuera real fue perdiendo noción de lo que era verdad o mentira. Es por ello que tiene alucinaciones. Se puede apreciar los cambios que tiene. Antes recordaba su sueño como un sueño ahora comienza a ser como un recuerdo. Pierde conciencia de que no era real. Tambien la falta de concentración y las nauseas. Son sintomas comunes de esquizofrenia. La voz que a veces escucha es ella misma. Es la parte racional de ella. Nose todavia si se encontrara con alguno de los Cullen. Pero no se desesperen que va a haber algo bueno. Pero va a ser raro. Mantengan la mente abierta ;) Se que me odiaran por darle ese final a Rosalie. Pero es que quice mostrar como sería la vida de todos sin el vampirismo. Dejenme un review con su opinion. Nos vemos pronto. :***


End file.
